Until Passed Away
by SotKanin
Summary: Esquizofrenia, decían. Que estaba loco. Que él era un producto de su imaginación, que estaba muerto, que lo olvidara. Pero Lukas no iba a olvidarlo, ni aunque le mantenieran allí encerrado toda su vida, jamás podría olvidarle. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto, si lo veía allí mismo, con la misma sonrisa cálida de siempre?


**Notas y advertencias: **Bueno, me encantan los temas de fantasmas, en serio. Este es un DenNor un poco... raro.

**Until Passed Away**

Esquizofrenia, decían. Que estaba loco. Que él era un producto de su imaginación, que estaba muerto, que lo olvidara. Pero Lukas no iba a olvidarlo, ni aunque le mantenieran allí encerrado toda su vida, jamás podría olvidarle. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos unos segundos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, le vio, justo delante de si mismo, sentado frente a él, su rostro a escasos centímetros del propio, le sentía completamente vivo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar, si podía verle, sentirle?

Mathias acercó una mano a su rostro y acarició una de sus mejillas. Lukas sentía su piel cálida, viva, escuchaba su respiración, incluso podía escuchar latir su corazón, y cada vez estaba más convencido de que él estaba realmente allí. Mathias ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, no pensaba en otra cosa, se auto convencía de que él jamás había muerto, que ese accidente jamás había ocurrido, que estaba allí con él. Pero esos idiotas querían arrebatárselo, negando su existencia e intentando hacerle creer que eran imaginaciones suyas, que debía olvidar o jamás se curaría.

Pero, ¿de qué debía curarse? ¿El amor era una enfermedad, acaso? Ya le había perdido una vez, y no iba a volver a perderle, nadie le obligaría a hacerlo.

-Math...

Murmuró su nombre, echando su cuerpo hacia alante, buscando el contacto piel a piel, anhelando la calidez que notaba en el cuerpo del mayor, sentir que estaba allí y que no iba a abandonarle otra vez. Notó que le acariciaba el cabello y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro suave, regalándose unos instantes de calma, pero no duraba más que eso, unos instantes. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, admirando la dulce sonrisa que le regaló Mathias.

-Te quiero. -Le escuchó decir, palabras tan reales como su presencia, no podía estar imaginando todo eso, ¿o acaso también imaginaba sus palabras, su tacto, sus abrazos, sus besos...?

Lukas esbozó una suave sonrisa y depositó un pequeño beso en los cálidos labios del danés, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Aun así, con todos esos momentos, seguía sintiendo una fuerte angustia que le oprimía el pecho. Sabía que Mathias había muerto en aquel accidente de tráfico, pero aquel recuerdo había sido desterrado al más profundo abismo de su memoria, su propia mente había tratado de enterrar esos recuerdos, eliminarlos. Para él, Mathias jamás había muerto.

Entonces, ¿por qué vivía en continua angustia? No podía desprenderse de ese fuerte dolor en el corazón, le desgarraba por dentro, matándolo lentamente. ¿Por qué todos intentaban que le olvidara? ¿Acaso estaba mal amarle? Él amaba a un muerto, le decían; pero, pensaba Lukas, ¿cómo voy a amar a un muerto que jamás lo estuvo? Él está aquí, vive; o eso quería creer.

Que le estaba matando, decían. Pero no, Mathias le amaba, no le estaba matando, eran los demás los que intentaban matarles, a ambos. A uno dando por hecho que ya lo estaba, y al otro lentamente, consumido por la angustia y el dolor.

Y pretendían convencerle de ello encerrándolo en aquella habitación, llena de ese horrible blanco por todos lados. Las paredes acolchadas y blancas, el suelo acolchado y blanco, su cama blanca, su ropa blanca, la puerta blanca. Eso le ponía enfermo. Por eso sentía una enorme tranquilidad al ver a Mathias, con su camisa roja, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su piel, cálida, viva... necesitaba olvidar tanto blanco.

Escuchó la alegre risa del danés, que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Adoraba ese sonido.

Lukas rodeó la cintura del mayor con las piernas, aferrándose a su camisa, no quería separarse de él. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a temblar.

-¿Noru? -Le escuchó, era el apodo que siempre había usado para referirse a él. Mathias le rodeó con los brazos, notando como su cuerpo temblaba. -¿Te pasa algo?

Notó la preocupación en su voz, el cariño, todo. Y aún así se atrevían a decir que estaba muerto. Pero dudaba, le hacían dudar, le comían la cabeza con sus estupideces, pero Lukas debía liberarse de la duda, de esa angustia interior que se clavaba en su corazón como cuchillas heladas.

-¿Qué pasó esa noche? Ibamos en el coche... está todo tan borroso, Mat...

Notó como le estrechaba contra su cuerpo, intentando calmarle, acariciando su cabello, besando su frente. Hasta que finalmente respondió.

-Era de noche, teníamos prisa. Tino nos había llamado, estaba muy nervioso, y esos nervios nos los contagió, dijo que fueramos ya, lo antes posible, que nos dieramos prisa, que Berwald aún no había vuelto, y estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Yo conducía demasiado deprisa, estaba enfadado, había discutido con Berwald esa misma tarde, y estaba muy cabreado con él por preocupar de esa manera a Tino, aunque en realidad yo sabía dónde estaba, porque le había visto antes y Berwald me había pedido un favor, que le llevara a un sitio, que tenía que comprar unos regalos, pronto iba a ser el aniversario de esos dos, y el muy despistado se había olvidado. Sin embargo, allí discutimos y yo me fui, le dejé allí, aun sabiendo que no tenía su coche. Pero no dije nada, conducía cada vez más rápido. ¿Te acuerdas, Noru? Tú empezaste llamándome idiota, pero luego te asustaste. Me pediste que parara, por favor, que no fuera tan rápido, que estabas asustado, que por favor...

_-¡Por favor, Mathias! -Lukas miraba la carretera frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado. Todo parecía ocurrir a toda velocidad, el danés no le hacía caso, miraba hacia delante con el ceño fruncido. -¡Vas demasiado rápido! ¡Math, tengo miedo! _

_Agarró uno de los brazos de Mathias, intentando que le hiciera caso, pero éste hizo un brusco movimiento con el brazo y se soltó._

_-¡MATH! _

_El mayor pestañeó, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. No le dio tiempo a frenar, escuchó a Lukas gritar, aferrándose a su brazo, y todo pareció pasar a cámara lenta. Chocaron contra otro coche que venía en dirección contraria, los cristales saltaron por todos lados, Lukas cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que se clavaran en su cuerpo en cualquier momento, pero lo que notó fueron los brazos de Mathias rodeándole, le cubrió con su propio cuerpo, a modo de escudo. Lukas empezó a gritar su nombre, asustado, pero el danés no contestaba, y él no tardó en perder el conocimiento al notar un golpe en la cabeza._

Lukas sacudió la cabeza.

-No moriste.

Mathias le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sonriéndole.

-Math. No moriste. Math, esa broma no tiene gracia. -Frunció el ceño. -Deja de mentir, estás aquí. Conmigo. Yo...

-Noru...

Lukas sollozó levemente, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del danés, refugiándose en sus brazos. Era todo demasiado injusto. Alzó la cabeza y le miró, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, resbalando por su rostro. Mathias le limpió las lágrimas.

-No llores...

-Pero vamos a estar juntos, ¿verdad? Siempre.

Su voz temblaba, estaba rota, débil. Empezó a tiritar. Mathias sonrió y le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sssh... Cierra los ojos, Noru...

-Math, tengo mucho frío.

-No puedo salvarte. -Murmuró Mathias, apenando su expresión. Parecía sentirse culpable por algo. -No debí haber sido tan egoísta, pero no quería dejarte, quería que supieras que siento muchísimo lo que ocurrió. No te escuché, y por mi culpa estás así, me merezco haber muerto en ese accidente. Pero tú no mereces sufrir ahora.

-¡No estás muerto! -Replicó Lukas, empezando a toser después de haber gritado. -Math...

-Creí que quedándome contigo podrías superarlo y perdonarme, que viviríamos felices, pero lo único que he conseguido es destrozarte... ya no puedo remediarlo.

-¿Qué?

Lukas empezó a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente, le pesaba todo, se desplomó sobre el danés con todo su peso. Su respiración se volvía más pesada, sentía muchísimo frío.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo, Noru? ¿Aunque tengas que sacrificarlo todo? Puedes negarte y desapareceré, te dejaré en paz, no volveré a molestarte, yo... -Lukas hizo un esfuerzo y le calló con un beso, volviendo a derrumbarse después.

El menor asintió, sin pensárselo.

Primero dejó de respirar.

Luego su corazón se detuvo. Y la paz le invadió por fin, dejó de sufrir de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

... _¿Math?_

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo era blanco de nuevo. Pero ese blanco le gustaba, era reconfortante y cálido, como los rayos del sol al acariciarle la piel.

Escuchó que le llamaban, girando la cabeza en dirección a la voz. Sonrió al ver a Mathias, que le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y corrió hacia él.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó al llegar a su lado. No sentía cansancio, solo felicidad, y calidez. Era agradable.

-¿Qué más da? Estamos juntos.

Si, ahora si lo estaban. Lukas sonrió. Aunque eso fuera una condena, no podrían librarse de eso, jamás volverían a tener la oportunidad de vivir, simplemente pasarían los siglos allí, en un limbo, en la nada.

Ya no había nadie que pudiera negarle la existencia de Mathias, por el simple motivo de que Lukas ya no insistiría en que Mathias estaba vivo.

Porque ahora los dos estaban muertos.

**oxo**

Si, es raro, pero bueh...

¿Reviews?


End file.
